White
by Elizabeth Gordon
Summary: FINISHED Three part fic Sequel to Fire, Zigzag is now in a mental hospital and he's losing his lucidity.
1. The Whiteness

Sequel to fire, can be read independently. Disclaimer : Zigzag belongs to Louis Sachar, and the sister to. I think.  
  
* * *  
  
White.  
  
Its covering me, suffocating me, killing me  
  
Softly.  
  
Inocently.  
  
And for my own good.  
  
They say the white is for my own good.  
  
That the shots are for my own good.  
  
That they are for my own good.  
  
And I tell them, I say, but I'm okay!  
  
I'm fine!  
  
I don't mind the voices, I don't mind the burns, I don't mind anything!  
  
They don't listen.  
  
They ignore me, make me wallow in selfpity and despair.  
  
They make me want to die, to do anything to get away from the white.  
  
And they always say its for my own good.  
  
I beleive them, I mean, they should know whats good for me, they are, after all, so briliant.  
  
I used to look up to them.  
  
To him to.  
  
He used to come home late, to leave early in the morning, to almost never see us, but we didn't mind.  
  
Kathy didn't mind either.  
  
He was saving lives, making crazy people feel better, fixing them up.  
  
And now, ironicly enough, when I see him 16 hours a day, 7 days a week, that he's always around, always there, its now that I hate him the most.  
  
He's always there when they put the needle in.  
  
He's always there when they try experimental methods on me.  
  
He's always there to pay the new treatments, to treat me, try to understand me.  
  
He's also always there when I cry.  
  
When I scream.  
  
When the pain and the longing for familiar things is so great, that I think I might just quit and talk to them.  
  
I hate him.  
  
I have to get him away from Kathy.  
  
Kathy is the fire.  
  
She protects me, without even knowing.  
  
She's the reason I don't quit.  
  
Because, if I talk, then they will put me in jail, put me away, and the white will get her.  
  
I cannot let that happen.  
  
I couldn't let that happen.  
  
Her teacher, he looked at her strange.  
  
He was always staring at us when I picked her up from school.  
  
When we talked.  
  
When we laughed.  
  
When I was happy, he always made me remember all my fears.  
  
And he was silently yelling at me, I will get her.  
  
I had this feeling, that he would hurt her.  
  
Harm her.  
  
I loved her to much to do that.  
  
So with the help of the fire, of her in a way, I sneaked in, and I lit a match.  
  
One single little flame, managed to destroy all the control I had over myself.  
  
And for what? He wasn't even in the classroom.  
  
He had gotten away.  
  
Someone had warned him no doubt.  
  
The white probably did it.  
  
They white is against me.  
  
And I have this feeling, that he will win.  
  
If I talk, then they will know I am not mentally ill.  
  
Well, not legally ill.  
  
And they will take me away again.  
  
And they said they would take the fire away forever.  
  
That I would never see it, nor her again after.  
  
That the white would keep her.  
  
I could not let that happen.  
  
I will not let it happen.  
  
In my mind, the fire jumps, and kills everybody in white.  
  
In my mind, my sister and mother hug me and love me, their proud of me.  
  
In my mind, the white goes away, it doesn't win the game that started two weeks ago.  
  
In my mind, I am ok.  
  
And in my little reality, I am smilling, because I know that the fire will kill the white as soon as it has the chance.  
  
But for that it needs my help.  
  
The help of the fire.  
  
The other one, thats hidden in my pocket.  
  
They will see soon.  
  
And the fire will turn the white into black.  
  
In darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Good, bad, yes, no, review? 


	2. The Darkness

Sequel to fire, can be read independently. Disclaimer : Zigzag belongs to Louis Sachar, and the sister and father to. I think.  
  
* * *  
  
The darkness indeed.  
  
I would find it welcoming now.  
  
There, where there is no colour, no fire, no expectations.  
  
No need to breath.  
  
No need to keep going.  
  
No need to hide.  
  
To hide my fears.  
  
Is it really that unbeleivable?  
  
It's quite possible that there is a virus in the air, and that it only attacks people with my blood type.  
  
It's quite possible that if I don't blink exacly three times in a row every ten blink that Something will happen.  
  
It's all quite possible.  
  
If my fears were so inconsiderate, unrealistic and just plain impossible, then I wouldn't pay attention to them.  
  
They think I'm stupid, that I'm afraid without reasons.  
  
It's not true.  
  
It's not true!  
  
Tell them!  
  
Tell him!  
  
I'm not crazy!  
  
They will die if they don't listen to me.  
  
I know things.  
  
Things that other people don't see.  
  
Thats why I'm here.  
  
In this world I mean.  
  
I'm here to warn them.  
  
To save people.  
  
I was just trying to save my sister when I burned the classroom!  
  
To get her away from that teacher.  
  
He was mean.  
  
Cruel.  
  
Perverse.  
  
Demonic.  
  
He was against me.  
  
He was the white.  
  
There is white everywhere around us.  
  
But some white things are really black.  
  
And some fires are white.  
  
But no fire, and no white will ever be black.  
  
Thats why the black is safe.  
  
It's the peace.  
  
The choices we make.  
  
The nice truth.  
  
The usefull lies.  
  
The free love and hatred.  
  
It's everything real.  
  
The white on the other hand.  
  
It cannot be good.  
  
It just simply cannot be good!  
  
How could he  
  
It  
  
Be good, when it's always there when I hurt.  
  
How could he  
  
It  
  
Be good, when it is the cause of horrible things around the world, around my world.  
  
When it surrounds me in my cell.  
  
Even when I close my eyes I see it.  
  
It even has a smell now.  
  
Like burned toast.  
  
And it has a feeling.  
  
Silky.  
  
Sticky.  
  
Heavy.  
  
Like a pressure, permantly trying to get into you, to know your every secret.  
  
If I let it in, it will betray me.  
  
If I let him in, he will betray me again.  
  
If my father  
  
The white  
  
Gets into my life again, he  
  
It  
  
Will kill me.  
  
* * *  
  
Good, bad, yes, no, review? And this will be three parts again, the last one should be in by the end of the weekend. Which didnt start yet technicly.oh well. It will come in due time :) Should I do a third one after? Would be called Dark. I don't know.advice anyone? 


	3. The Blackness

Sequel to fire, can be read independently. Disclaimer : Zigzag belongs to Louis Sachar, and the sister and father to. I think.  
  
Longer than the others, sry.  
  
* * *  
  
He came again today.  
  
Always dressed in white.  
  
Always so tall.  
  
So high.  
  
So far away.  
  
Like the life I had before that day.  
  
That day when he came home late.  
  
Why he did it, I can't know.  
  
It was on march 22.  
  
I remember it perfectly.  
  
Kathy gave me a present that day.  
  
She gave one every month.  
  
She loved giving things.  
  
Someday she's going to save lives.  
  
I used to be proud.but I don't want her to become like Him.  
  
Like the white.  
  
She's better than that.  
  
She's not like other people.  
  
She knows that the black is better than the white.  
  
She so smart.  
  
So wise.  
  
So honest.  
  
But she wants to be like Him.  
  
Everybody looks up to Him.  
  
Why?  
  
Why!  
  
But I know why!  
  
He lies to me, so he probably lied to them to!  
  
Thats it.he manipulated them.  
  
Even Kathy, who was so smart.  
  
All of them.  
  
The doctors.  
  
The police officers.  
  
The teachers.  
  
Thats why they're all against me.  
  
It's because of him!  
  
Of the white!  
  
He did it!  
  
The fire always told me it was him!  
  
I should of listned.  
  
I should of burned his office instead of that classroom.  
  
All those years, I thought there were different evils in this world.  
  
That it was random.  
  
But now I know.  
  
Oh yes I know.  
  
He orchestred it all.  
  
He is the One behind the White.  
  
He is the devil.  
  
Hell isin't red like the fire.  
  
Hell isin't black like the darkness.  
  
Hell is white.  
  
A blinding light.  
  
Silky.  
  
Sticky.  
  
Heavy.  
  
Like a pressure, permantly trying to get into you, to know your every secret.  
  
Wait.  
  
I'm repeting myself.  
  
But no, since I'm just talking to myself.  
  
It's weird.  
  
To have all this time to think.  
  
Maybe I should just talk.  
  
It would stop then.  
  
**But I didn't mean to hurt anyone!**  
  
Ha.  
  
What a « coup de theatre »  
  
Will they by it?  
  
The poor, poor crazy child, treated by his father, hated by all, who only has slight moments of lucidity when he cries out his innocence.  
  
Maybe, Maybe not.  
  
I can't see anything.  
  
The white finally got into me.  
  
I can feel it.  
  
It's like a slight chill.  
  
It smells like burned toast.  
  
It's almost soothing in a way.  
  
A flash.  
  
A door.  
  
Opened.  
  
People.  
  
Looking at me.  
  
Staring at me.  
  
Only their eyes can I see.  
  
White everywhere again.  
  
A room.  
  
Chairs.  
  
The white, tall staring down at me.  
  
**The judge**  
  
A voice tells me.  
  
So this is a court room.  
  
But how?  
  
I only spoke a handfull of times!  
  
I never once admitted to what I did!  
  
How do they know?  
  
HOW?  
  
They got inside my head.  
  
Inside of me!  
  
Theyre the white!  
  
All of them, everyone, only I am black, made of fire and darkness, why does everybody think that the white is good, and black is bad?  
  
**Because it's true?**  
  
That voice again, inside of me.  
  
Inside of me?  
  
In my head?  
  
What.  
  
**You finally figured it out hey Ricky.  
  
It's to late though.you told them everything. All this time, you thought you were silent. Fool, thats what you were.  
  
See your father? See your mother? See your sister?  
  
All of them crying.  
  
They heard it all.  
  
Theyre against you now.  
  
See them all dressed in black?  
  
And you in white?**  
  
The white.it betrayed me.  
  
Everything white.  
  
As I fall, I feel myself burning with white fire.  
  
The fire of sorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
It's over! *sheds a tear* no but seriously im happy of the result. But christ it's got angsty! It's very liberating to write this.I hope you liked it :) If so review!!! Id like at least as much as Fire got :)  
  
*  
  
Thanks for Fire and White  
  
* Beena-Pani who reviewed both Fire and White, you rock :)  
  
Spice of Life who also reviewed both of my storys, I really appreciate it :)  
  
ZiggyGurl who reviewed Fire, go you!  
  
Foundapeanut who reviewed White, Bravo to you, you got the part about the dad right, and basicly Zigzag sees the white as a way to put in words everything bad in his world.  
  
Drowchild who reviewed White, thanks! I know its confusing, but when you go and try to put in words all your thoughts it always comes out being overwhelming. X__x  
  
I really appreciated your reviews, people underestimate the power a reviewer has.  
  
So now to the dilema of doing a third and last 3part fic on Zigzag. would finish quite nicely, but I would of needed to put White last after Fire and Black.oh the confusion, anyways thanks to everybody who took the time to read it even if you didnt leave reviews, and I hope I didnt make sociaty angry by writing this. ;)  
  
Karine Black. 


End file.
